Fine Again
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Buffy is a prostitute who sells her body almost every night for money. Kaiba, Joey and Yami Yugi are vampires who only feed on the criminals. One fateful night, Buffy is ambushed by a group of men, and is then rescued by Kaiba, Joey and Yami. Everything changes soon after that...
1. A Fateful Beginning

**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fanfic I cooked up one day. I was reading this really good Buffy/Angel story I found. It's called **Wanna See A Trick? (**by the author **drusillaschilde**),** **and** **it's set in the city of Los Angeles, California. To me, that's a nice change of setting, especially from all those fanfics that are usually set in the fictional town of Sunnydale (even though the real name is ‛Sunnyvale'), what with Los Angeles being a real city in California. Plus, it's also an Alternate Universe story without the supernatural elements and everyone's human. In ‛Wanna See A Trick?', Buffy, renamed Buffy Giles, is a prostitute, while Angel (called Liam Angelus in the story, since ‛Liam' is Angel's real name on the show) is a street performer. I thought it was very well-done, and very well-written as well. **

**It was then, having gotten so inspired by that story, that I cooked up my own story with almost the same idea, but different. In this one, Buffy is a prostitute, while Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi are vampires – but the good ones, though, preferring to feed on the criminal types like muggers, rapists, child molesters, serial killers and perpetrators of crimes such as domestic violence. After all, who's going to mourn for a pedophile or a member of a violent street gang when they meet with sudden death? Nobody, of course.**

**Also, I've been reading this wonderful book I found one day when I was in high school. It's called "Sisters/Hermanas", and it's by Gary Paulsen. Set in Texas, it's about two young ladies who are fourteen years old; their two separate lives interconnect in an unusual way. I was also quite inspired by that book as well, too. **

**This story is dedicated to my friend **Harry2** (also known as Harry on Twisting the Hellmouth), as he likes Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fics as much as I do myself. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan at the beginning belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Fine Again

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
‛Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_

_You look so beautiful today_  
_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_  
_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie_  
_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_  
_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_  
_And I_  
_‛Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_

_I know it feels like forever_  
_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_  
_But when I come back home to feel your touch_  
_Makes it better_  
_Until that day_  
_There's nothing else that I can do_  
_And I just can't take it_  
_I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever (I can wait forever)_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_I can wait forever_  
_I can wait forever..._  
-Simple Plan, **I Can Wait Forever**

The men called her many things. Things that she didn't understand or preferred not to understand. And usually, all the things they said depended on the timing of the looks they gave her. It always depended on the looks and the timing. Whatever the look was, it usually said many feelings. But never to someone else, though. Just to her. She didn't know how she knew, though; she just knew.

Sometimes they would even cry when they were with her. That would cause her to turn her head and look at them, puzzled, as a result. Grown men crying – that, to her, was a wonderment of sorts. _Quite something there. A puzzle to be intrigued by, _she mentally remarked to herself. Secretly, she had always wanted to solve that kind of puzzle.

Usually, the men would call her names. False names. Pet names, just to make her into someone else.

Annie. Patricia. Marie. Teresa. Betty. Janice.

Names of the other girls and older women that meant nothing to her and, she suspected, would mean little more to the men that came and paid her for her services almost each and every night as she stood on the street corners she had picked out for herself.

She called herself ‛Buffy'. Just that: Buffy.

Her hair was the color of daffodils. The most amazing feature that belonged to her was her eyes. Whenever she locked eyes with someone, they would usually take note of how her eyes reminded them of either one of two things: the color of emeralds or the shamrocks in Ireland.

She was eighteen years of age.

* * *

They were born Vampires, raised to believe that there was crime in the world, and that criminals were, first and foremost, the right kind of victims for a vampire to drain the blood from. After all, who was going to mourn for a pedophile, a mugger or even a member of a violent gang when they met with sudden death? Nobody, of course.

Their names were Yami Moto, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. Yami was Yugi Moto's older brother, and Seto Mokuba's older brother. Kaiba was eighteen years old, and Yami looked to be the same age; however, he was actually 5,000 years of age. Joey was also eighteen years old, too.

One thing that Yami, Joey and Kaiba had in common was that they were quite striking in their looks – or, in other words, simply catnip to anybody who would look up and lock eyes with them. It was said they could lure even a female serial killer (such as Aileen Wuornos) into their clutches. Well, that was very true, of course.

And there were so many different kinds of criminals for Joey, Kaiba and Yami to feed on as well: muggers, rapists (especially child rapists, which was Kaiba's forte because of his soft spot for children, especially orphans), child molesters and perpetrators of other crimes such as domestic violence, human trafficking and extortion, among others.

At the moment, Yami had his fangs buried in the throat of a pedophile, who had, unfortunately for him, made the mistake of seeing Yami as a new victim of some kind. Now the pedophile was paying the price. Meanwhile, Joey had gotten hold of a man who had tried to commit murder and was also draining the man's life force slowly.

Kaiba, for his part, had caught a serial killer who had been about to take away the life of an innocent man. It was only when he looked up and locked eyes with Kaiba before seeing the smirk on Kaiba's face and then the deadly fangs in Kaiba's mouth that the serial killer knew he had been caught in the act.

Forgetting all about his victim, the serial killer (who remained nameless) then turned and began to run, but Kaiba, using his vampire speed, soon caught up with him.

"And just where do you think **you're **going, young man?" Kaiba queried. The tone in his voice was all calm and collected, like he had all the time in the world, maybe.

Not wanting to answer, the serial killer then turned and tried to run again, only to find himself suddenly up against the wall of the alley, with his arms pinned to his sides and his legs frozen. Kaiba had pinned him there by the shoulders, the deadly smirk still on his handsome visage.

"I should've known you were the kind of guy that goes after and murders innocent people." He paused before adding, "Well, I won't have that. Not one bit at all, that is.

"You see, my dear friend," Kaiba added after yet another moment's pause as he then began to work his powers of both hypnotism and mind manipulation on his criminal victim, "this is why you and your fellow criminals should never tangle with a vampire. Especially a vampire such as myself that feeds on criminals and killers such as you."

Whatever the killer wanted to say, witty or otherwise, had instantly vanished – along with his life a few moments later.

Another criminal had been executed, vampire style.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked reading it. :) And feedback is very much appreciated – especially the nice kind. After all, that's what helps me to write more, of course. **


	2. A Fateful Night

**Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here's the next chapter of Fine Again. And I send my thanks to **Harry2 **for the nice feedback on the previous chapter as well. :) **

Harry2: _**(**__**Thank you VERY much for mentioning me in the opening credits of this story! I think that when all is said and done, Buffy is either A) Going to join the family or B) Our three vampire do gooders are going to do what they can to get Buffy off the streets, get her an education and help her make a life for herslef. And if ANYONE decides that she is nothing but a plaything, I would suggest looking at her three Guardians and think twice about it!) **_**You're very welcome, my friend. After all, I'm glad I'm not the only writer who likes ****cooking up, ****writing and reading ****all these**** Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers, ****too. And I'm also glad that there are other people who also like reading ****s****tories about vampires ****that only d****rain the blood of criminals so that the heroes and innocent people are able to survive. :)**

**Also, thanks for the nice feedback, too. Not only does that mean a lot to me, but it also inspires and encourages me to write more. :)**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Forgetting all about his victim, the serial killer (who remained nameless) then turned and began to run, but Kaiba, using his vampire speed, soon caught up with him. _

_"And just where do you think **you're **going, young man?" Kaiba queried. The tone in his voice was all calm and collected, like he had all the time in the world, maybe. _

_Not wanting to answer, the serial killer then turned and tried to run again, only to find himself suddenly up against the wall of the alley, with his arms pinned to his sides and his legs frozen. Kaiba had pinned him there by the shoulders, the deadly smirk still on his handsome visage. _

_"I should've known you were the kind of guy that goes after and murders innocent people." He paused before adding, "Well, I won't have that. Not one bit at all, that is. _

_"You see, my dear friend," Kaiba added after yet another moment's pause as he then began to work his powers of both hypnotism and mind manipulation on his criminal victim, "this is why you and your fellow criminals should never tangle with a vampire. Especially a vampire such as myself that feeds on criminals and killers such as you."_

_Whatever the killer wanted to say, witty or otherwise, had instantly vanished – along with his life a few moments later. _

_Another criminal had been executed, vampire style._

* * *

_Making a living the old, hard way_  
_Taking and giving by day by day_  
_I dig the snow and the rain and the bright sunshine_  
_I'm draggin' the line (draggin' the line)_

_My dog Sam eats purple flowers_  
_We ain't got much, but what we've got's ours_  
_We dig snow and the rain and the bright sunshine_  
_Draggin' the line (draggin the line)_

_I feel fine_  
_I'm talking about peace of mind_  
_I'm gonna take my time_  
_I'm getting to good times_  
_Draggin' the line (draggin the line)_  
-Beat Goes Bang, **Draggin' the Line**

The world's oldest profession.

Buffy shook her head as she remembered that very phrase. If she had heard those words once, she had heard them a thousand times, probably. She believed that, if they were going to talk about the secret work they did to earn money in the city, then they should've just called it by what it really was – prostitution.

Or, as she preferred to call it, her work.

Her work.

Almost everybody who gave her a passing glance – either short or long – as they walked by her on the street or stared at her from their expensive-looking cars would give her either disapproving glares or shake their heads in disappointment. Even the men who came to her and paid for her services disapproved of her work as well.

She knew they knew what she was because of how she looked and what she was wearing. Clothes were important to her work, of course.

At the moment, Buffy was wearing a black low cut top covered by a pink PVC jacket and a short, tight black leather skirt around her hips. Mesh stockings, also black in color, covered her legs. To top it all off, she wore shoes with 4-inch heels, which she had picked out because, in her view, she disliked being short. It was a real pain in the neck; she knew that for sure. To top it all off, her blond hair was teased out bigtime.

It was true that Buffy was not ugly, and was perhaps quite prettier than most of the other girls that turned tricks on the streets – especially those who were older (usually such as nineteen and twenty). And, of course, she had figured out early on that leather – the real leather and not the fake kind – was what really lured the men to her. After all, the only night she could remember was when a man found her wandering the streets.

Buffy sighed as her thoughts then turned to the events that had transpired before she became what she was. She had nowhere else to go, her real home – the one in Sunnyvale – wasn't an option since her mother had been driven to the bottle after her father died a few weeks after Buffy's sixteenth birthday, and the jobs she wanted to take – which was the kind of work that, she had heard, was definitely OK and didn't earn her looks of the disappointed or lecherous kind, but rather the encouraging and proud kind (especially if she did her best at it) – had already been filled up by other young girls and women before she had come to Los Angeles, much to her disappointment.

And so this work – the sucking, the fisting, the rubbing and being intimate with so many men who soon became just the customers or faces without names but only as long as they wore protection, which they accepted knowing what she meant when they noticed how serious she looked when mentioning sexually transmitted diseases – was all she could find so she could not only earn her keep, but also a good meal and a warm bed as well.

The man that found her had a nice-looking face with black hair that looked very natural and nice blue eyes, and was wearing business clothes consisting of a black suit and matching slacks. He introduced himself as Jackie to her, and said he was the owner of a call girl ring.

"My name's Elizabeth Anne Summers, but you can call me Buffy," she said.

Then, after hearing her age, he had smiled and complimented her on how beautiful her name was to him. She had smiled and thanked him in return. Finally, he explained that he could use her help.

"What is it, Jackie?" Buffy had queried. "Maybe I can help you out. That is, if you want me to."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful, Buffy; thank you. You see," he said, now looking very serious as he spoke, and at the same time wondering how to tell her what was currently on his mind, while Buffy listened intently, "I have a problem. One of my girls, Cheryl, left on Friday of last week; she wanted to get a new job somewhere else. Of course, I wished her all the best of luck and let her go."

He looked sad, and Buffy reached out and patted his shoulder. He looked up and smiled tearfully at the compassion he saw in those emerald eyes.

"Thanks. Well, anyway, her absence means I now have an empty spot for someone new. So I went out walking today, and that was when I saw you. So I said to myself, ‛Ah, I bet that **she **could be the person to fill the empty spot that Cheryl left behind'."

Buffy thought for a few seconds before querying, "May I have time to consider your generous offer?"

Jackie smiled. "Oh, absolutely. Take as long as you need. There's no need to rush into a decision such as this one, of course. After all, I have heard that it is best to take your time with decisions like these."

"Thanks, Jackie," Buffy replied, grinning herself this time.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Then, as though a thought had struck him, Jackie said, "Oh, just so you know, the money you earn goes to you. After all, it just wouldn't be fair for me to take all the earnings you got, and I've seen how the pimps treat the other call girls as well, and very badly at that. Kind of mean, don't you think?"

Buffy remembered nodding in agreement with that, while at the same time thanking him for telling her to keep any money she would earn.

However, now that she looked back on it, deep down Buffy wished she hadn't taken Jackie up on his offer of taking Cheryl's position in the first place. It was at that moment that she wished she could turn back time – namely, back to when she and Jackie had met. Then, she could've changed some things simply by saying a few different words or suddenly getting an idea of her own. Or, better yet, she could've suggested to Jackie that he take all the money he was earning from his call girl ring and start a new business – and hopefully a respectable and **legal** one at that.

Somehow, Buffy sensed that, if given the choice between a profession of being a prostitute and being an exotic dancer, she would definitely have chosen the job of dancing around a pole for money over selling her body if she had gotten the chance; she knew that. At least she knew the difference between prostitution and exotic dancing. Prostitutes would usually be intimate with men for money, while exotic dancers, on the other hand, would dance around a pole in a strip joint before stripping off their clothing or giving the regulars lap dances.

Of course, it wasn't always like that in the strip clubs, though. Buffy knew this; after all, she had heard stories where the dancers would talk to the regulars and ask them about their lives. Of course, that was usually if the dancers didn't feel like giving a lap dance, or if the regulars wanted someone to talk to, which was about their problems in the regulars' personal lives. Usually it was a combination of both.

Then another thought came to her. Not all prostitutes were girls or women, either. If the prostitutes were boys or men, it was a different story altogether. Their customers were usually female, and the male prostitutes were referred to as ‛gigolos' or ‛rent boys'.

_Now it looks like the guys are also getting into the act of selling their bodies for money on the streets. It looks like prostitution isn't just for girls anymore, _Buffy thought.

Apparently that was true. It was not just women selling their bodies on the streets. Now it seemed there were also men working the street corners.

_It used to be that, a long time ago – before my dad or my mom were born, that is – the only kind of people who would and/or were able to do this kind of work were women who were single, were stuck in a bad situation, had nowhere else to go, or had a son or daughter to support. Now, times have changed since then._

As soon as those thoughts came to Buffy, she realized that they were true.

She then looked up at the sky from where she was standing and noticed that while she had been getting lost in her thoughts – and discovering new things to ponder while she was at it – the sun had set. Now, it was getting dark all of a sudden. Upon noticing this, Buffy yelled at herself mentally for losing track of time and not watching the position of the sun as it made its way across the sky.

She then looked over to her right, and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a group of four men walking along the sidewalk. What was worse was that they were coming straight towards her.

_Uh-oh, _Buffy thought, worried. _What's going to happen to me now?_

Unfortunately for her, the look in the eyes of the men gave away their intentions upon their suddenly seeing her. Even more unfortunate was that those intentions were anything but good, moral and ethical...

* * *

**Uh-oh. What will happen to Buffy? And how will Yami, Joey and Kaiba sense this and save her? **

**Wait until the next chapter to find out. **

**And as usual, nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


	3. Rescued by Vampires

**Hey there. :) Here's a new chapter of **Fine Again**. I send my thanks to **Harry2 **for the nice feedback on the previous chapter. **

Harry2: _**(**__**Well, at least now we know how Buffy ended up in this situation. As for how the Gang will find out, I think that its going to be a attempt by one of Buffy's customers trying to force himself on her, she tells him NO, and he doesn't take the hint. The trio find her, rescue her, and it goes from there.**__**) **_**That sounds pretty good to me, of course. And thanks for the nice feedback as well. :)**

**Just so you know, the part at the beginning of this chapter is from the story **Loveor something very much like it**, which** **belongs to **frosty600**, a friend of mine on ff dot net, who had assured me that it was OK for me to use my favorite part ****in chapter 1 ****of **Loveor something very much like it**, which is where Buffy is attacked by a group of men before being rescued. Of course, when I asked if I could correct any spelling or grammar mistakes, she also said that was fine, too.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_She then looked over to her right, and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a group of four men walking along the sidewalk. What was worse was that they were coming straight towards her. _

_**Uh-oh,** Buffy thought, worried. **What's going to happen to me now?**_

_Unfortunately for her, the look in the eyes of the men gave away their intentions upon their suddenly seeing her. Even more unfortunate was that those intentions were anything but good, moral and ethical..._

* * *

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
‛Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay_

_‛Cause I could take you in my arms_  
_And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love with you_  
-Selena, **I Could Fall in Love**

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she took in what the four guys were wearing. Their clothes consisted of beat up leather jackets and pants. They also had piercings and tattoos on them.

Buffy pressed herself up against the wall, her hazel eyes wide with fear, as they came towards her, their imposing bodies looking far bigger than they really were. Nausea twisted in her blood. Whatever the idea was that they had in mind, Buffy knew it wasn't a good one. Not one single bit. Her woman's intuition was telling her that, and she believed it.

"Look what we have here, boys. A prostitute," one of the four men taunted.

"Look at those wide scared eyes, and those trembling lips. I bet she has all these male clients that pay her well for her... **services**. Well, if she does, then I'm sure she's definitely not a virgin," the second remarked and licked his lips while simultaneously eying Buffy along with his two other comrades. They coveted Buffy just as a man would thirst for water or a cold glass of soda that was out of his reach.

One of Buffy's hands tightened its grip on the handles of the hand bag (which held all the money she had earned in her two years working the streets) in her hand. Buffy tried pressing herself further into the wall – praying that she was having a nightmare and that she would soon wake up some place that was safe and away from guys like them. Unfortunately, she soon realized that the situation she was currently in wasn't a nightmare at all. Instead it was, as much as it pained her to admit, very real.

"Ain't you a pretty little thing," the first guy said while grabbing her chin with his hand. He tilted her head one way and then another.

Buffy frowned and jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at them in reply. However, her statement, instead of surprising or shocking them, simply caused a chuckle to run through the four men. Buffy frowned, wondering why they were laughing; she was being serious and she knew it. Secretly, she wondered what it was they found so amusing.

"Looks like we've got a fighter on our hands, boys."

"Oh, good. You know, in my view, that makes it more enjoyable."

"From my experience, it's the virgin cunts that are usually always the best. They're so tight."

"Oh, and the screams. Don't forget those. I think they're delightful."

Another chuckle went through the group, and Buffy whimpered before trying to bolt from the scene. But that wasn't to be. Strong thick arms caught her easily, pushing her back, and into one of the other men. Immediately, his arms wound around her; his hands were feeling her breasts through her jacket roughly. Then he growled in annoyance, ripping the jacket from her shoulders and off her body. Her hand bag, which she had clutched to herself as though it was a lifeline, fell to the ground, where it landed with a soft thump. His large rough hands were back on her breasts, and he was rubbing something hard into her rump, although she couldn't tell what it was.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she struggled against her captor's hold. _"__S__top it__!"_

She could feel the hands belonging to the other three men on her now. There were large hands running over her bare legs. Then a hand cupped between her legs before pushing aside her panties to feel her bare flesh. A finger was shoved roughly inside her, and another scream left her lips.

One of them then remarked, locking eyes with the leader, "Well, you were right. She's definitely what you said she was. Is she a prostitute or what?"

The leader nodded.

Buffy cried and screamed. The finger that had been thrust into her dry passage really hurt, unlike anything she had experienced previously. And fear rushed through her right then. It was getting worse and making her struggle for survival a lot harder, which only made them grip her tighter. She felt a tongue run along the skin of her leg, and she screamed again, hoping that someone would hear her and coming running to her rescue. However, her scream was cut off by a meaty tongue being forced into her mouth. The feeling of such a thing did not feel too good at all. In fact, it was making her feel sick.

Their hands then slipped under her top, fondling her flesh both roughly and painfully. Their hands felt disgusting on her, but she couldn't seem to break away, nor could she tell who was holding her anymore as she was thrust from one male's arms to another. Their excited calls were making her fear rise up like a cobra ready to strike with its fangs bared out of self-preservation.

Buffy felt another hand cup her roughly, and she heard a dark voice in her ear. "I'm gonna enjoy taking the virgin out of you," it said.

Then, all of a sudden, Buffy heard a succession of hisses that wasn't her own; in fact, they weren't actually human hisses at all, or the kind of hissing that would come from a cat when it was on the warpath. No, this hiss sounded more... dark and inhumane. Like it was something supernatural, maybe.

It was then that the hand that had been touching her so intimately left.

Apparently, the four men must've heard the hissing as well, for Buffy noticed that they now looked scared, the looks of bravado and lust having left them. She then heard the same voice from before mutter, "Darn it."

Buffy was then dropped onto her rump. She crawled over to the wall and huddled in on herself as she cried. She wasn't able to do much else in this moment, even though she knew she should take this golden opportunity to run away.

The leader of the four men, who realized he had been hit on the back of the head by something hard, then came to a realization and said, "Looks like we've got a good Samaritan on our hands now, boys. Let's show him what we do to people who spoil our fun."

However, when his friends didn't answer, he looked around, puzzled.

"Boys? Boys, didn't you hear what I said?"

"A ‛Good Samaritan'? ‛Him'? Is that what you think? Well, I don't think so, kid. There isn't one of us here tonight. As a matter of fact, there's three of us, if you will," a new voice said in reply – and a baritone one at that.

The gang's leader turned to his left and then looked in front of him, but then immediately started back, wishing he hadn't seen what he was now laying his eyes on.

For there, lying on the ground, and in a pool of blood surrounding them, were his three comrades, looking as though they had been knocked over by something. But that wasn't what made him suck in his breath in shock.

Instead, it was seeing the three guys – if that was what they were – leaning down next to the three gang members and piercing their throats with what definitely seemed to be fangs.

Luckily, as there was a full moon out, the gang leader was able to see the faces of his comrades' attackers. One had a triumvirate of red, yellow and black hair in lightning bolt shapes and wore a non-sleeved black shirt covered by a blue jacket, and azure pants. On his feet were boots that matched his jacket and pants. It was only when the guy pulled his fangs (now bloodstained) out of the comrade's throat, looked up at the gang leader and smirked that the gang leader saw his eyes. They were crimson in color.

The second guy had dirty blond hair in a sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue denim jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. On his feet were blue and white striped Vans. As soon as he was finished with what he was doing, he pulled his fangs out of the gang member's throat, looked up at the now shocked leader, and then smiled. However, his smile was anything but innocent.

"Hi," he said, his voice laced with a Brooklyn accent. The gang leader shuddered at the sight of the fangs in his mouth.

It was only when the third guy finished feeding from the final gang member and then got to his feet, smirking, that the leader saw what he looked like, while also recognizing who he was.

He had brown hair, and his azure eyes reminded the leader of a pair of sapphires. His face, according to the women whose conversations the gang leader had overheard more than once, was said to be very handsome. As for his clothes, he was wearing black slacks with the matching turtleneck, black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back and the all-too-familiar purple trenchcoat.

However, the gang leader only realized what they were when they got to their feet and looked him straight in the eye with the smiles that were anything but sweet and the fangs in their mouths that were like a wolf's. He then also realized something horrifying – something that he usually ignored and preferred not to think about in the daytime, but was scared to face when night fell. Only one word could describe the three guys he was seeing right now.

Vampires. That was what those three guys were.

Another thought soon presented itself and occurred to him just then. The gossip, the rumors, the stories, namely the ones he and his comrades had heard from their rival gang members, especially about the criminals that had, as of late, begun disappearing into thin air all of a sudden, and then had been found in the morning light, dead with two puncture wounds in their throats and drained of their blood... what if they were **true**?

He wasn't sure, though. And at the moment, he pressed himself back into the wall where Buffy had previously been, hoping that either the wall or the ground would open up and swallow him whole, or lead him to some place safe, maybe.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Instead, he realized that he was now in Buffy's shoes – trapped up against a wall, and with three vampires cornering him. Now, for the first time, he wished that he and his comrades had simply respected Buffy's wishes when she had told them to leave her alone and not touch her.

"Well, look what we have here, guys. A gang leader," said the one with the baritone voice.

"I can see that, Yami," said the guy with the Brooklyn accent. "And it's lucky we found him as well."

"I agree with you both, Joey," said the brown-haired one, who then grinned, showing his teeth, before reaching over and gently pulling Buffy to him.

For her part, Buffy looked up at Kaiba before turning to Yami and Joey, and then smiled. Her mind told her that these three guys – Yami, Joey and Kaiba, which were their names, as Kaiba explained to her – definitely were not the kind of guys that would allow the gang rape of a woman, a man, or a prostitute such as herself.

"You all right, Buffy?" Kaiba queried.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, and thanks for saving me, too. But how did you know-?"

Kaiba smiled. "Well, Yami, Joey and I – we're vampires, of course. But we're only three of most of the vampires that only go after and drain the blood of all the criminals there are in the world."

He then gently passed Buffy to Joey, who held her like a brother would with his little sister.

"That's right," said Joey as he looked at Buffy. In those emerald eyes, he saw, was a desperate need for escape from the life she had gotten herself into.

The life of a prostitute.

"You see, Buffy," Joey continued after a moment, "us being vampires, we heard your cries and screams for help while those four gang members were assaulting you."

Buffy's smile of relief turned to puzzlement when she looked over at the leader of the gang and noticed that he was still standing there, but was now pressed up against the wall, like she had been before Yami, Joey and Kaiba had stepped in. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked.

Yami looked thoughtful, and then turned to Buffy for a moment before looking back at the gang leader with a smile. "Don't worry, Buffy," he replied, his baritone voice sending shivers down the leader's spine. "I will see to it that he never gets the chance to harm a woman such as yourself... ever again."

After turning back to Buffy, he then blew her a kiss, and then turned to Kaiba and Joey. "Joey, Kaiba," he said, a tone of command in his voice, "take Buffy to the mansion. I will deal with this scum myself."

Upon hearing those words, the leader tried to run away just as Buffy had previously tried to do in order to leave him and his comrades behind. However, in the leader's case, he was trying to escape from a guy who looked as though he was able to take down guys like the rival gangs. Plus, thanks to a quick spell cast by Yami, his feet were firmly planted on the ground, which, the leader realized, prevented him from escaping the vampire's clutches. In the meantime, Kaiba and Joey immediately took off, with Buffy between them. Luckily for Buffy, they had managed to retrieve her hand bag before taking off for the mansion.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope that the next one is really good as well. And nice feedback is appreciated as usual, too. :)**


End file.
